the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Alteron (G2)
Alteron is one of the 12 Heroes of Prophecy. He wears the Kanohi Alteris, the Mask of Alteration, which allows its user to alter anything made of Protodermis that does not contain any trace of Quaza and it's derivative materials. Part 1: Origins (cliche title is cliched as FUCK) Alteron was born as part of an experiment made by the Dark Hunters in 1999 S.E, for reasons only the late Shadowed One knew. He grew up as the poster child of the Dark Hunters, being raised by one of their best, the one codenamed as Nova. He was extensively trained in almost every type of combat at the time, as well as vehicle piloting. Seeing how much of a success he had been, he ordered the creation of a second one, which was supposed to be raised personally by The Shadowed One himself, however, the Mishian Uprising in the Dark Hunters left Nova, Alteron and the newborn Voltaura in the wilderness of the MU. Since the Dark Hunters were in a decline during the last years of The Shadowed One's reign, he was not very well known, which ended up helping them a lot, as they traveled throughout the MU looking for a place to stay. One day however, Nova had disappeared, leaving the two siblings alone. She had left her large collection of audio logs, making Alteron believe she had left a message for them somewhere in there. Even to this day, Alteron listens to her audio logs, hoping to one day learn her whereabouts. Part 2: Rebellion He spent years infiltrating and hijacking Tanmanian Operations, but he was eventually captured and imprisoned on the T.L.L. Limerprise. He managed to escape with another inmate and landed on the planet the ship was oribiting: KardoKoto. He was then informed of his status as one of the Heroes. He decided to help them and then they went on a quest to find the 6 artifacts: The Hand of Solek, The Golden Mask of Skull Spiders, The Kanohi Ignika, Kopaka's Blizzard Blade, (gold pls give info). They were eventually forced off the planet by the core's destruction and they were warped to Earth where they were arrested and sent to court. They escaped with the help of Hewkii/The Trash Man but were soon followed by the Mezoki, who had fused with Tanma. They eventually fused with Solek, but even then, the Tanmezoki was still to powerful, so Alteron defused and used the "Karzahnic Chain" to restrict the Tanmezoki and allow Solek to win. Unfortunately, they were captured again, this time by TTV, the dictators of Earth. They were dumped in jail, where Alteron reunited with his sister. They escaped yet again, and escaped to Cuba, where they were attacked yet again, but Alteron found the Holy Soviet Book, the Perestroika, which then summoned the Lord of the Orange, Photok. They ended up being greeted by Sole and his Protoype friends, who were then revealed to be on Tanma's side. They blew up Sole's ship and landed in Ireland. They went on a crusade to free Earth from TTV's rule. They were eventually confronted by Mesonak's most fearsome servant, Medirak. He was defeated when the Solekians realised his chest armor, Jimmy, kept him from cutting himself from his own edginess, allowing them to escape. They escaped into the planet Copperius, where they found themselves beign followed by Medirak yet again. However, this time, he had put on the Mask of Control, which mutated him into the hideous abomination known as The Destroyer. Part 3: Exodus While attempting to escape from Medirak, he was unable to hold on to Gold Good Guy's ship and he was left drifting in space until he was caught in a nearby planet's gravitational pull, where he burned up in the atmosphere.Category:Blessed by Solek Category:Solekians Category:The chosen ones